


A Goddesses Worry

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: A God's Emotions [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Pronouns for Eret, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Blessed! Eret, Blood, Eret don't look at the bright light, Eret's eyes can hold so much lore on their own, Gen, Goddess! Niki, Hurt/Comfort, Projecting, for our voice to reach them, forehead kith, i want forehead kith amd am, oh no they can't hear us, please its bad for your eyes, they're wearing the platforms and where too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Eret head off to visit Niki, and has his entire view of the world changed within seconds.
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu
Series: A God's Emotions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984390
Comments: 20
Kudos: 394
Collections: Other Fanfoms





	A Goddesses Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Gods existing is common knowledge, no one knows the names of them, only the God's domains are known, so one wouldn't pray to The God Tommy for help with protection, but the God of Protection  
> Niki is the Goddess of Nature, Healing, and Anger.

Eret hummed a small tune as he strode across the wooden path that streched across Manburg. He was going to check in on Niki, she had seemed annoyed the last time they had talked, and he wanted to suggest that she come live in the castle. She always talked anout how she hated how Manburg was being run, and how unfairly she was being treated. She was right, and if she stayed with him Schlatt couldn't touch her. He also might have just been lonely, the castle was big and wherever he stepped he could here his steps echo around the halls. 

They shook their head and kept walking. They sped up once they saw her bakery, they paused infront of it once they noticed that there was a closed sign on the door. Eret shrugged, Niki had always told them they could eneter even if the sign was there. They pushed the door open and stepped in. Eret took off their sunglasses and slipped them onto their tunic. 

The bakery felt charged with a unknown energy, ready for something to happen. They realized why when a light began to appear infront of them. Eret stared for a second before realizing the mistake in doing so. They shrieked in pain and they rushed to shield their eyes from the light. They fell to the ground with their hands covering their face. It felt horrible, it felt like their eyes where disintegrating and turning into burning ash, they could feel warm liquid dripping down from their eyes.

"Eret?" she could hear a familiar voice ask, the frightened tone rang through the bakery. She sobbed, her eyes still covering her face.

"Niki." She choked out. She heard a gasp and the sound of someone dropping infront of her. She felt her hands get pried from her face and a hand be placed on her cheek. She leaned into the touch, it felt warm and safe, and like she would never be hurt. 

"Eret, Eret I'm going to need you to open your eyes for me, please?" Eret nodded and felt themselves open their eyes. Their breathing began to quicken at what they saw, or didn't.

"Niki," They gasped. "Niki I can't see, why is it all dark? Niki why can't I see?" They were panicking now, they new that but couldn't stop.

"Shhh It's okay, don't worry, I can fix it. I promise." Niki muttered to them. They felt Niki kiss their forehead and nothing happened for a second. Then a head splitting pain ran through them. They cried out and felt fingers run their way through their hair. "Don't cry, It's only gonna hurt for a little while, I promise." They tucked their head in the junction of Niki's neck and shoulders, Niki kept running her fingers through their hair and switch between whispering soft words of comfort and frantic apologies. 

They waited like that for what felt like ages, but what was probably just a minute, for the pain to go away. They lifted their head and pulled back slightly. They gasped in shock.

Niki had a pale pink aura swirling around her, it flickered with bits of pale blue and a deep red. "Niki, what the fuck." They muttered to their friend. Niki winced and threw him a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"I'm a God. Suprise?"  
_________________

Eret was glad for his sunglasses he had had since he could remember. At first they were for aesthetic, but now they kept his eyes hidden. After Niki gave him her blessing his eyes had turned pure white. The blessing, as she had told him while washing the blood out from under his eyes, was of The Sight. The Sight let him see others auras. He learned that Deity's had at least three colors all based on their domains, Demigods had two, one was based of one of their parents domains and the other their personality, and Mortals had one which was their personality. 

He leaned against the wall facing the boxing area, Niki right next to him. He was trying to stay way from Technoblade as he had realized the man was a God the second he had arrived, and vowed to stay clear.

He may hate Schlatt and had no reason to be here aside from public relations, but at least Tubbo could throw a good festival.

Eret was wrong, Tubbo hadn't thrown a festival, he had thrown a funeral, for himself, even by accident. Niki gripped his hand with tears in her eyes. He knew that she would go up there and beat Schlatt's ass to a pulp if he pulled one wrong move. His heart stuttered to a stop as Technoblade was called up to the podium and walked passed him.

"Techno?" He heard his friend mutter in her confusion. He just gripped her hand tighter. 

He stilled as Schlatt told Technoblade to kill Tubbo and make it hurt. He choked on his tears as the first firework was shot.

He gasped as Tommy appeared infront of the next rocket seemingly without a pearl and grabbed it, tossing it into Schlatt and sending him into Quackity. 

That wasn't all that made him gasp though, it was the bright Red, Black, and pale orange aura surrounding the blonde teenager. Was Tommy even a teenager? 

He heard Niki let out a sob of relief at the blondes appearance. Eret sighed and leaned in closer to her. "We should head back to the castle." She nodded and they snuck away, trying to escape the president's future wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe and let me k ow what you think! If you have anything you want to see let me know! and what you think it would be called, it would be something like A God's *random emotion that correlates to the idea*, i really like writing this au, but dont have many ideas


End file.
